The Quickening, Werewolf Apocalypse
by Sharpsnout
Summary: Evil threatens the lives of Gauru throughout the world. The only thing that can stop this evil are 4 young Gauru who when brought together forfil a Prophecy, that will help defeat this evil. The only problem is they hate each other right now.
1. Grey Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own the RPG Werewolf Apocalypse. Wish I did cause I love it. Anyways. Here's what I do own…… *ahem* Grey Eyes is based on me so there you go… I technically own the following characters even thought I might get yelled at for this in the end cause they're based on my three best friends. Now for your amusement here's the character info:

"Gazes at Moon"

Real name: Grey Eyes

Breed: Lupus

Tribe: Wiendgo 

Moon: Half moon (Philodox) "Mediator" (these ones comin up are the ones I claim too own but as I said I may get hurt cause I really don't own them personally just their characters)

*******

"Howls at Moon"

Real name: Meredith (last name unknown)

Breed: Homid

Tribe: Fianna

Moon: Gibious Moon (Galliard) "Moon Dancer"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Plays in Dark"

Real name: Jade Shadow

Breed: Homid

Tribe: Silent Strider

Moon: Crecent (Theurge) "Seer"

*************

"Hunts by Night"

Real Name: Crystal Yume

Breed: Homid

Tribe: Fianna

Moon: Half Moon (Philodox) Mediator 

Four individuals, four different breeds, from four different tribes. Brought together for one purpose, and if they do not come together, if they do not put aside their differences then all will be lost. 3 homids 1 Lupus, all Gauru the one thing that binds them one thing they have in common. Can these four individuals learn to work together and unite as friends? Some would say this is impossible. But is it true? Can four individuals unite to defeat an evil that threatens their very lives?

If you were suddenly outcast from everything you knew and held dear too your heart, forced to join others like you and then forced too work with others like you but totally different and who you are tecinally supposed too hate. Could you survive? Could you unite as friends with the other three? Knowing if you don't you will all parish?

                                                Chapter one Grey Eyes

                                    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Grey Eyes looked around hurriedly, her grey blue eyes darting anxiously. Her ears twitched and she sniffed the cool crisp air and could smell the humidity rising. _I bet its going to rain_ Grey Eyes thought knowingly. She shivered as the sky opened up sending the heavy rain down upon the earth _Oh I hate it when I'm right_. Grey Eyes suddenly felt a pang of loneliness whishing she was back with her pack warm and dry in a cave. But all that had changed, when Grey Eyes had changed. She never considered herself different from her pack, but there was something different. Something unlike the others of her litter or the rest of the pack for that matter. The heavy rain soaking through the ground creating deep puddles one of which Grey Eyes found the hard way. She gave a shiver and though she knew it was useless gave a shake to try and dry off her thick silver coat. She had to find shelter. Through the sheets of pouring rain, Grey Eyes spotted an entrance to a cave. She gave her bushy tail a wag and dashed into the cave. She gave a good shake and looked around, outside the wind howled and the sound of thunder crashed. Suddenly the cave was aglow with the lightening outside. Grey Eyes began completing, which was worse being wet, or staying in this cave. It had an aura about it that Grey Eyes did not like. Her senses where warning her of danger that lurked here. And Grey Eyes knew it was not a place a wolf should be in. But as the lightening crashed and the rain poured down, she knew she had no choice but to stay in this place. Staying as close to the mouth as she could, Grey Eyes attempted sleep. The wind howling through the dark and dank cave reminded Grey Eyes of her family and how much she missed them. Suddenly a noise outside the cave made Grey Eyes perk up her head. There was a strange smell in the air. Suddenly the lightening illuminated the cave and Grey Eyes could identify the strange creature coming towards her. She growled softly and backed away from it.

            "Easy little one." Grey Eyes cocked her head why was this two legger talking to her and why could she understand him. "I know your scared little one, but I'm not going too hurt you, I'm here to help you." _Help me? Help me how _Grey Eyes thought to herself _help me return to my pack to my family_.

***************************************

Chapter two

Meredith "Howls at Moon"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ok so if you want too read the next chapter please leave a review!!!! *bows* danke!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Mere

Disclaimer: ok here it goes *sighs* I don't own anything, not the characters, not the game itself they all belong to different people. Mere belongs to Meremew technically but since I'm the one doin the writing she is sorta mine. Grey Eyes from the previous chapter is mine cause she's based on me, the guys who you are meeting in these chapters their mine cause I thought them up, go me. Yeah anyways thank for your reviews Meremew and Clear Shadow, and now for your enjoyment I present Piss- I mean Mere, *bows and sneaks off* cant believe I let that slip.

**************************************

"Mere, that was your best show yet. You where really on fire out there girl," Meredith nodded at her agent a middle aged woman she lived with.

"Yeah, we lucked out, it was a great crowd," she replied, setting her acoustic guitar down into its case.

            "Ok, I'm going to go and check on everything so we both can get paid. I'll meet you tomorrow same place same time, I wont be home tonight so your on your own."

            "I know, I know" 

            "Your gonna go all the way, I can feel it" The door shut, and Mere was left alone. Quickly she changed out of her performance clothes and into her normal jeans and a halter top. Glancing around to make sure she had everything, Mere picked up her case and walked out of the room. Meredith better known as Mere too her fans and close friends, had been in the music business since she had been 13. Now at 16 she was well on her way to stardom. The music business was all she knew, never knowing her parents. She didn't even know her last name. Leaving the club, Mere quickened her pace as she entered the dark sidewalk. Something about this night was leaving Mere with apprehension and fear that she couldn't explain. Suddenly Mere's body erupted with pain, she couldn't pin point the source, everything hurt. In her mind she screamed, in reality, she just dropped.

            When Mere awoke, she couldn't remember what had happened or why her clothes where covered in blood. She looked her arms over but didn't see any wounds; she distinctly remembered leaving the club then the pain. Looking around, Mere realized that she wasn't on the street, she was inside a cave.

            "Where the hell am I?" she wondered out loud.

            "Wouldn't think too hard," A male voice said "might faint again." Mere glanced towards the direction of the voice. The owner of it stepped out of the shadows, it was a guy about her age; he leaned against the wall. He was wearing blue jeans ripped at the knees. A brown vest with feathers and beads stung on it covered a white button up shirt. His hair was a dirty blonde and was tied up in a pony tail. In his right hand he carried a spear which also had beads and feather attached too it. 

            "Who are you?"

            "You'll find out soon enough." He paused and crossed his arms across his chest. "You better get some sleep, we're leaving early tomorrow."

            "Look I have too go home,"

            "You can't go back there; you don't belong with them anymore."

            "I don't know who you are or what you've been smoking, but I'm not going anywhere with you."

            "Hey I'm not happy about being here either, the last thing I wanted too do was be a tour guide for a pup. So this arrangement aint working for either of us; so you might as well tough it out."

            "I have a gig tomorrow I need to go home." The guy laughed and Mere glared

            "You aint going to be doing anymore gigs," he said looking at her his expression turned from amused too serious "And before you literally go biting my head off, lemme explain too you that whoever you where or whatever you did no longer matters, your not who you used too be anymore, you'll get all your answers tomorrow if we leave early enough."

            "What do you mean who I was?"

            "Lets just put it into a simple statement, Mere," he paused "you lost your identity when you killed that guy, you've showed your true nature as a Garu." Mere stared at the guy in shock. She had killed someone, she looked at her hands understanding now why they where covered in blood that she didn't recognize as her own. But how was it possible, she didn't understand, she still didn't know who this guy was or what a Garu was.

            ******************************

So I know there you go I know short but it'll get better once I get everyone's back ground up and posted then the real action starts. Ok the next chapter is entitled Jade Shadow, coming soon later *bows and runs*


End file.
